


Secret Smile

by Lilycarroll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, M/M, wolf plush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles +Wolf Plush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Smile

Smile.

 

 

My [Tumblr](http://houseofdead.tumblr.com/).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry my bad English.


End file.
